Le dictionnaire de l'amour
by LicyLie
Summary: Imaginons qu'il existe un dictionnaire pour comprendre le comportement de Kai et que par le plus grand des "hasard", il tombait entre les mains du principal concerné, j'ai nommé : Tyson ! Venez découvrir ce dico pas comme les autres !
1. La gestuelle amoureuse

**Série :** Beyblade

**Titre : **Dictionnaire de l'amour

**Genre :** Mini One-Shot (donc petit délire personnel qui est normalement court)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Retourne pleurer dans son coin)

**Résumé** : Imaginons qu'il existe un dictionnaire pour comprendre le comportement de Kai et que par le plus grand des "hasard", il tombait entre les mains du principal concerné, j'ai nommé : Tyson !

**Note :** Les pensées de Tyson sont en mode normal. **Les paroles sont en gras**. _Et le dico en italique_.

* * *

**_Le Dictionnaire de l'amour_**

* * *

Je n'arrive jamais à le comprendre. Et pourtant je continu à chercher ! C'est vrai ça, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi il n'arrête pas de me fixer, pourquoi quand il m'embête, il le fait la tête penchée.

**«Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Tyson ?»**

Et surtout, qu'il ne croit pas que je n'ai pas remarqué son attitude quand je parle avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, la question fatidique revient chaque fois : Pourquoi ?

**«Tyson ?»**

C'est étrange, je n'avais même pas remarqué la présence d'Hillary. Pourtant, elle est juste devant moi. Et il y a même la cause de mes soucis plus loin derrière elle.

**«Je ne le comprends vraiment pas...»**

**«Qui ça ?»**

**«Kai...»**

**«Je vois ce que c'est... Tiens !»**

**«Un dictionnaire !»**

**«Oui, mais il est un peu spécial.»**

Je ne vois pas en quoi. Et puis même en utilisant plusieurs dictionnaires différents, aucuns ne m'apporteront de réponse. Bon, rien ne m'empêche de lui faire plaisir en regardant l'intérieur.

* * *

_si il ou elle sort sa langue : te demande un baiser_

_te pince : veut se marier_

_te fait un clin d'œil : a envie de toi _

_te donne sa main : souffre d'amour_

_prend ta main : t'aime beaucoup_

_mord ses lèvres : a peur de te perdre_

* * *

**«C'est quoi ce bouquin !»**

**«Un dictionnaire de l'amour.»**

**«Mais, c'est pour les filles !»**

**«Regardes plus attentivement.»**

* * *

_te regarde beaucoup : NE peut pas vivre sans toi_

_penche sa tête : te demande pardon_

_te regarde dans les yeux : t'aime beaucoup plus de ce que tu penses _

_te regarde du coin de l'œil : ne peut pas te laisser _

* * *

**«Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?»**

**«Tu le fais exprès Tyson, c'est pourtant clair.»**

* * *

_te demande un baiser : est bien élevé(e)_

_caresse tes cheveux : est fou/folle de toi_

_te rentre dedans : c'est juste des excuses pour te parler_

_te serre très fort : te trouve le/la plus beau/belle_

_te dit adieu lentement : ne veut pas te laisser partir_

_te prend par les hanches : cherche quelque chose de plus qu'un simple baiser_

* * *

**«Tiens c'est étrange, je ne te savais pas capable de lire, Tyson.»**

**«Kai, tu tombes bien. Tyson, veut te poser une question. Moi, j'ai autre chose faire. A plus !»**

C'est ça elle a réussi à s'enfuir et l'autre qui me regarde fixement pour ne rien changer... Attends, ça me fait penser à quelque chose. J'ai lu un truc comme ça tout à l'heure.

* * *

_te regarde dans les yeux : t'aime beaucoup plus de ce que tu penses_

* * *

Donc, si je comprends bien, Kai, le prince au cœur de glace, est amou... Non, c'est pas vrai !

**«Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu n'as pas pour habitude de lire.»**

**«Ben, heu... Je me posais une question et je crois bien avoir trouver ma réponse.»**

**«Et c'était quoi ?»**

Pourquoi je devrai te le dire ! Je ne suis pas fou.

**«Quoi, t'as peur de le dire, fillette.»**

Tu l'auras voulu, Mr je-sais-tout.

**«C'est simple, grâce ce dico, j'ai découvert ton secret le mieux gardé.»**

**"C'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre."**

**«Précisément, votre Altesse.»**

**«Ne joues pas cela avec moi. J'ai une patience très limité et en particulier avec toi. »**

**«Moi, qui pensais que tu m'aimais. Je suis déçu.»**

* * *

_**Fin**_

Pourquoi ça se termine comme ça ?

C'est simple :

Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer la mort prématurée de Kai suite à un arrêt cardiaque. Mais non, je plaisante... ou peut-être pas ?


	2. Les goûts et Les personnalités

**Série :** Beyblade

**Titre :** Dictionnaire de l'amour

**Genre :** Mini One-Shot (donc petit délire personnel qui est normalement court)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Retourne pleurer dans son coin)

**Résumé :** Imaginons qu'il existe un dictionnaire pour comprendre le comportement de Kai et que par le plus grand des "hasard", il tombait entre les mains du principal concerné, j'ai nommé : Tyson !

**Note :** Les pensées de Tyson sont en mode normal. **Les paroles sont en gras**. _Et le dico en italique_.

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre à cette fic ! Moi qui pensait ne pas en écrire vu que c'était censé être un OS... Enfin, j'en connais qui n'attendait que cela !! ^__^ **

**Aller, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la review (ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les recevoir alors ne vous génez pas) !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : "Les goûts et Les personnalités"**

* * *

Hum, ce livre est de plus en plus intéressant.

**« Tyson ? »**

Je ne pensais pas que nos goûts exprimaient notre personnalité.

**« Tyson ! »**

Il faudrait que j'essaie ce test sur Kai.

**« TYSON !!**

**- Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, Max, Tyson ne lâche plus ce bouquin depuis qu'il est en sa possession.**

**- Oui mais je veux lui parler !**

**- Laisse-le. De toute façon il va émerger de sa lecture pour le repas.**

**- Manger ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que je disais. Il se réveille seulement pour de la nourriture.**

**- Ray ? Max ? Vous êtes-là depuis longtemps ?**

**- Parce que c'est maintenant que tu te rends compte de notre présence ?!**

**- Max, du calme.**

**- Mais...**

**- Ray, tu as prévu quoi comme dessert ?**

**- Ventre sur pattes !**

**- Max.**

**- C'est bon je me calme.**

**- Non, je n'avais pas encore pensé aux dessert, pourquoi ?**

**- Euh... En fait, j'aimerais que tu fasses : un Gâteau des anges, des Brownies, une Tarte au citron avec meringue, un Gâteau à la vanille avec crémage au chocolat, un Short cake aux fraises, un Chocolat sur chocolat, une Crème glacée et un Gâteau aux carottes. »**

Pourquoi il y a un lourd silence qui s'installe dans la pièce ?

**« Quoi ? J'ai dis une bêtisse ?**

**- Tyson, tu veux que j'ouvre une pâtisserie ?**

**- Mais non ! C'est juste que comme ça chacun d'entre-nous pourra choisir son dessert en fonction de ses goûts. »**

Et moi, je pourrais réaliser le test des goûts sur un certain capitaine.

**« Ok, j'accepte de préparer tout cela.**

**- Merci ! Je t'adore ! »**

Fier de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de relire le passage du dictionnaire expliquant le test :

* * *

_Si tous les desserts nommés ci-dessous étaient devant lui, lequel choisirais-il (seulement un). Laisse-le choisir son dessert et ensuite regarde ce que les psychiatres pensent de lui..._

_N'oublie pas : il ne doit choisir qu'un seul dessert même si cela peut lui paraître difficile._

_Voici les choix :_

_1. Gâteau des anges_

_2. Brownies_

_3. Tarte au citron avec meringue_

_4. Gâteau à la vanille avec crémage au chocolat._

_5. Short cake aux fraises_

_6. Chocolat sur chocolat_

_7. Crème glacée_

_8. Gâteau aux carottes_

* * *

**« Tyson ! Le repas est prêt !**

**- J'arrive ! »**

OK. Tout le monde est là, Ray, Max, Hillary, Kenny, Grand-père et... Kai !

Le repas est délicieux mais seul les desserts m'intéressent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer des coups d'oeil discrets dans la direction de mon cobaye préféré.

Allez, dépêchez-vous un peu de finir de manger ! Je suis pressé moi !

Ah ! Enfin. C'est pas trop tôt.

Bon.

Vas-y Kai, sers-toi et ne t'occupes pas de moi.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas choisir comme tout le monde un dessert. Il a fallu qu'il en prenne trois. Et après, on ose dire que c'est moi qui suis le plus gourmand...

L'heure des résultats est arrivée. Faut que je me concentre pour me souvenir des phrases exactes du dico. Hum...

* * *

_Maintenant que le choix est fait : voici ce que les psychiatres disent de lui !_

_Gâteau à la vanille avec crémage au chocolat : _

_Aime avoir du plaisir, sens de l'humour, bizarre, sait pas trop comment prendre la vie, très indécis, manque de motivation. Tous aiment être autour de toi, mais tu es un joker. Les autres devront faire attention à ne pas te faire fâcher. Toutefois, tu es un ami pour la vie._

_Short cake aux fraises : _

_Romantique, chaleureux, aimable. Tu te préoccupes des autres, on peut se fier sur toi et toi tu attends la même chose des autres. Enthousiasme intuitif. Peut être très émotionnel._

_Chocolat sur chocolat : _

_Sexy, toujours prêt à donner et recevoir. Très créatif, aventureux, ambitieux et passionné. Tu peux paraître avec un extérieur froid mais es chaleureux intérieurement.  
N'a pas peur de prendre des chances. Ne se satisfait pas du moins que rien dans la vie. Aime rire._

* * *

Aime rire ? Se préoccupes des autres ?

**_«_ Mwahahahahahaha !**

**_-_TYSON !! Tiens-toi bien à table !!**

**- Mais, mais... hahahahahaha !**

**- Tyson !**

**- Oui, ok je me calme. »**

Je tourne mon regard vers Kai avant de me remettre à me tordre de rire.

**« Je peux savoir pourquoi ma tête te fait rire ?**

**- Le... hahahaha... dico... dis que tu es... romantique, chaleureux et hahahahahaha aimable !! »**

J'en peux plus, c'est trop drôle et en plus maintenant Kai est en train de rougir !

**« Kai, ne sois pas gêné, je t'aime bien ainsi. »**

Mince alors, il tente de se suicider avec son couteaux de dessert. Heureusement que Ray l'en empêche.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai un dictionnaire à terminer de lire ! Et sans plus de cérémonie je quitte la table laissant les autres dans un état d'étonnement : pour une fois c'est moi qui sors de table le premier. Kai, lui, semble plutôt en état de choc... SUPER !!!!

* * *

_**Fin**_

**_Je fais une suite ou non ? A vous de le décider et une petite review serait la bienvenue ! _**

**_A par cela, quelqu'un saurait-il le signe astrologique de Kai ?_**


	3. L'astrologie et Les personnalités

**Série :**Beyblade

**Titre :** Dictionnaire de l'amour

**Genre :**Mini One-Shot (donc petit délire personnel qui est normalement court)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Retourne pleurer dans son coin)

**Résumé :**Imaginons qu'il existe un dictionnaire pour comprendre le comportement de Kai et que par le plus grand des "hasard", il tombait entre les mains du principal concerné, j'ai nommé : Tyson !

**Note :**Les pensées de Tyson sont en mode normal. **Les paroles sont en gras**. _Et le dico en italique_.

**Je tiens à dire un grand MERCI à Adlunam, à kaiylia, à SNT59, à ****Camus Deverseau ****et à Yaoifanatique qui m'encourage à écrire pour cette fic en m'obligeant (si, si c'est vrai) à ne pas les laisser sur leur faim ! XD**

**Au fait, Bonne Année !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : "L'astrologie et Les personnalités"**

* * *

J'ai de plus en plus de doute concernant la véracité du dictionnaire. Non mais c'est vrai oser prétendre que Kai est un romantique qui a de l'humour... J'arrive pas y croire. Il faut que je vérifie en faisant le prochain test sur une autre personne.

Hum, c'est quoi déjà le prochain test ?

Ah oui ! L'astrologie ! Facile à réaliser et à vérifier.

Alors QUI sera mon cobaye ? Réfléchissons : il me faut quelqu'un de simple, avec un caractère facile à cerner...

Max !!

Alors c'est quoi encore son signe ? Euh... Sagittaire ! J'suis trop fort !

* * *

**SAGITTAIRE – L'insouciant**

_  
Bonne nature optimiste. Ne veut pas grandir (Syndrome de Peter Pan).Indulgent envers lui-même. Vantard. Aime le luxe et les paris. Sociable et partant pour tout. N'aime pas les responsabilités. Souvent fantaisiste. Impatient. S'amuse à être dans les parages. A beaucoup d'amis. Galant. N'aime pas les règles. Quelques fois hypocrite. Déteste être confiné - les endroits exigus ou même les vêtements moulants.N'aime pas que l'on doute de lui. Beau à l'intérieur et l'extérieur. _

* * *

Ok, au moins là je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur. Oserais-je lire la personnalité de Kai ? Aurais-je de tels scrupules ?

La réponse est oui est j'en suis fière !

Pour une fois que je peux me venger de tous ce que me fait subir "Myster Frezze".

Si je me souviens bien, il est capricorne.

* * *

**_CAPRICORNE - Le Battant_**

_Patient et sage. Pragmatique et rigide. Ambitieux. A tendance à être beau. __**Humoristique et drôle.** Peut être un peu timide et réservé. Souvent pessimiste. A tendance à agir avant de réfléchir et peut être froid à des moments. Rancunier. Aime la compétition. Obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. _

* * *

Décidement...

Kai doit avoir un humour bien différent à celui des autres êtres humains...

Mais oui ! C'est ça !

Je le savais que c'était un extraterrestre !!

**« Tyson, tu ne voudrais pas lâcher ce bouquin ?**

**- Non, désolé Ray.**

**- Je pourrais savoir de quoi cela traite pour que tu sois si heureux à chaques fois que tu le lis ?**

**- C'est simple, c'est le dico spécial "kaïttitude".**

**- Avoue que tu viens d'inventer ce titre.**

**- Je ne dis que ce qui est vrai et puis grâce à ce livre j'ai fais plein de découverte !**

**- Comme quoi ?**

**- C'est un se-cret ! Mais non, je rigole. J'ai découvert que Kai avait un coeur, si, si c'est vrai ! Et le pire c'est qu'il n'est pas humain !**

**- Pas humain ?**

**- Ben oui, t'as déjà vu un être humain agir comme Kai ? Et puis, surtout c'est un ro-man-ti-que avec un sens de l'humour ! »**

BANG !!

Suite à ce bruit assourdissant, je me retourne pour voir le corps de Kai gisant sur le sol. Il vient de s'évanuire et Ray est déjà à son chevet.

Pfff...

**« Le dictionnaire avait oublier de dire que Kai était une petite nature.**

**- Tyson !**

**- Mais c'est vrai ! »**

Je suis un incompris...

* * *

_**Fin**_

**_Pour la suite, ben je sais pas... Vous avez des idées ?_**

**_En tout cas, on approche de la fin, ça c'est sûr... ou peut-être pas ?_**


	4. Les couleurs et Les personnalités

**Série :**Beyblade

**Titre :** Dictionnaire de l'amour

**Genre :**Mini One-Shot (donc petit délire personnel qui est normalement court)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Retourne pleurer dans son coin)

**Résumé :**Imaginons qu'il existe un dictionnaire pour comprendre le comportement de Kai et que par le plus grand des "hasard", il tombait entre les mains du principal concerné, j'ai nommé : Tyson !

**Note : **Les pensées de Tyson sont en mode normal. **Les paroles sont en gras**. _Et le dico en italique_.

* * *

Coucou ! Voilà déjà la suite rien que pour vous et le thème du chapitre m'a été proposé par Camus Deverseau ! (Merci à toi !)

On m'a demandé si je tenais à la vie de Kai. Que répondre vu qu'il échappe toujours à la mort (le pauvre) XD J'ai trop besoin de lui pour écrire pour que je le laisse mourir !!

Sinon pour l'astro chinois, ça viendra bientôt pas de soucis (Merci pour l'idée Annabelle)

Et pour mes deux petite fans (yaoifanatique et kaiylia) de gros bisous et le nouveau chapitre !!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : "Les couleurs et Les personnalités"**

* * *

**« Kai ? »**

Depuis son évanuissement Kai ne m'adresse plus la parole. Enfin non...pour lui je n'existe plus donc j'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide. Après réflexion, je parle plutôt à un mur en béton armé !

**« Kai ? »**

C'est pas drôle quand il ne coopére pas !

**« C'est quoi ta couleur préféré ? »**

Ben oui, ça fait deux heures que j'attends d'avoir une réponse et toujours rien ! Qu'elle cruauté ! C'est pourtant pas une question difficile.

**« Kai, c'est quoi ta couleur préféré ? »**

Pas de réponse. Il va voir qu'il ne faut pas me faire poireauter !

**« Kai, c'est quoi l'homosexualité ? »**

Ouais, nous avons une réaction !

**« Q-qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! »**

Il parle !!

Houla, ça ne lui réussit pas de faire semblant de m'ignorer, à moins que ce soit le fait qu'il a manqué de s'étouffer dans son verre d'eau.

Bon, faudrait peut-être que je lui réponde avant qu'il ne s'énerver vraiment.

**« Je te demandais ce qu'était l'homosexualité. »**

Mince, ça ne lui va pas d'écarquiller les yeux comme ça, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau mais c'est pas comme-ci je ne l'avais pas fais exprès. Maintenant, il n'a plus d'issus !

Alors, craquera ou craquera pas ?

**« Bleu. »**

Il a craqué !! Qui aurai cru qu'une simple question lui poserait autant de problême ? Moi bien sûr ! J'aime de plus en plus de le voir gêner.

Et si on en rajoutait une couche ?

Visage d'ange – OK

Sourire niai – OK

Question fatal – OK

**« Mais c'est quoi l'homosexualité ?**

**- Tu es trop jeune !**

**- Même pas vrai ! **

**- Si. »**

Pour lui la discussion est close puisqu'il s'en va donc... J'ai gagné !!

Alors à ton tour petit dictionnaire. Décris-moi Kai !

* * *

_**Bleu (FROID) : repos et quiétude. Le bleu repose.** _

_Si il préfère cette couleur, il est dominer par le verbe« penser ». Intelligente, parfois réservé, conservateur, sensitif, sérieux et consciencieux. Une personne qui préfère la couleur bleue, est **sensible** et elle peut être **blessée facilement**. C'est la couleur du froid. _

* * *

Neurone 1 appelle neurone 2. 

Neurone 2 hors-service.

Neurone 1 appelle neurone 3 pour secours.

Neurone 3 connecté au neurone 1. 

Transmission au cerveau en cours.

* * *

C'est étrange j'ai eu comme l'impression d'un bug mais j'ai du rêver.

* * *

Transmission terminé.

* * *

NON !!!

C'est pas possible !!!

Si Kai était aussi sensible je l'aurai déjà vu pleurer ! Au moins une fois !

**« Tyson ?**

**- Oui, Ray.**

**- Tu vas bien.**

**- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**- Cela va faire quinze minutes que tu sembles figé. »**

* * *

Appel du cerveau aux neurones, la transmission a mis trop de temps. 

Réparer les dégats présents dans les nerfs.

* * *

**« Ray, je crois que je vais aller dormir.**

**- Déjà ?**

**- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai horriblement mal à la tête.**

**- Tu n'es pas malade ?**

**- Non, c'est juste parce que j'ai découvert des choses sur Kai, trop étranges pour être réelles. »**

* * *

Fin

**Seriez-vous heureuses si je faisais encore plusieurs chapitres ? Je serais trop triste si j'arrêtais maintenant alors on sera certainement ensemble pour encore une bonne dizaine de chapitres !**

Au fait, j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour me donner des idées !

**Allez Biz !**


	5. Interlude grisonnant

**Série :**Beyblade

**Titre :** Dictionnaire de l'amour

**Genre :**Mini One-Shot (donc petit délire personnel qui est normalement court)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Retourne pleurer dans son coin)

**Résumé :**Imaginons qu'il existe un dictionnaire pour comprendre le comportement de Kai et que par le plus grand des "hasard", il tombait entre les mains du principal concerné, j'ai nommé : Tyson !

**Note : **Les pensées de Tyson sont en mode normal. **Les paroles sont en gras**. _Et le dico en italique_.

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encourage à écrire !! Faut dire que la semaine dernière je n'avais pas eu le temps d'écrire donc voila la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : "Interlude grisonnant"**

* * *

**« Kai ? »**

**« Hum. »**

J'adore voir son visage quand il sait qu'il ne peut pas m'éviter sous peine d'une cuisante revanche de ma part.

**« Je me suis toujours posé une question. »**

C'est la question mystère ! J'ai beau avoir demandé à tout ceux que je connais et qui connaissant Kai la réponse, personne n'a pû me l'a donner.

**« J'ai pas que cela à faire donc dépêches-toi de parler. »**

Quelle voix froide. Faudrait vraiment penser à le décongeler, un jour.

**« En fait c'est pas facile à dire ? »**

Mince, il tente de s'enfuir ! Vite faut que je me rattrape !

**« Pourquoi la moitié de tes cheveux sont gris ? **

**- Q-qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?!**

**- J'ai dis, puisqu'il semblerai que tu sois sourd, que tes cheveux sont gris. »**

Il ne me répond pas. En fait, je crois qu'il cherche un moyen pour mettre un terme à ma vie. Génial... Mais ce n'est pas cela qui va me décourager !

**« Ray pense que tes cheveux sont gris à cause du stress. »**

Bien sûr, dans ce cas, je ne suis sûrement pas la cause de la nervesité du grand Kai.

Moi qui suis la bonté, la gentillesse et la naïveté incarnées.

**« Hillary dit par contre que comme tu as un balai dans le cu. tu as voulu te donner de grands airs avec cette couleur.**

**- Je vais la tuer !**

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Parce que.**

**- Parce que c'est vrai ?**Tentais-je innocemment.

**- TYSON !! »**

Si l'on ne peut même plus rigoler...

Ah mais, tant que j'y pense...

**« Kai ?**

**- Non. »**

Comme si ça allait m'arrêter.

**« Brooklyn m'a dit que comme tu étais masochiste tu avais besoin de cette couleur pour te différencier des autres.**

**- TU CROIS VRAIMENT TOUTES LES CONNERIES QUE DISENT LES AUTRES ?!!**

**- Na mais...**

**- Quoi encore ?**demanda Kai d'une voix iritée.

**- C'est quoi être masochiste ? »**

* * *

Pour des raisons de santé et de tentatives de meurtres nous passerons cette scène sous silence.

* * *

**« Tyson ?**

**- J'ai rien fais !**

**- Alors expliques-moi pourquoi Kai est livide et qu'il refuse que tu ne l'approches à moins de cinq mètres ?**

**- Ben, je sais pas ?**

**- Tyson, je ne suis pas d'humeur.**

**- Mais puisque je t'ai déjà dis que c'était moi la victime ! Je pose une question et à chaque fois Kai à ce comportement.**

**- Et je peux savoir de quelle question il s'agit ? »**

Ray n'a vraiment pas l'intention de me croire... Pauvre de moi...

**« C'est simple, je m'ennuyais alors j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi Kai avait les cheveux gris. **

**- Et c'est tout ?**

**- OUI !**

**- Ok, je vais voir comment notre capitaine se sent. Ne t'inquiète pas Tyson quand il ira mieux Kai s'excusera de son comportement à ton égard.** **»**

Ray mon sauveur !! Comme quoi ça sert d'être un "ange". Kai tu n'as pas fini de souffrir !

* * *

Fin

**Et oui, Kai a des cheveux gris et bleus... J'ai pleuré quand je m'en suis rendu compte car en grande fan de ce beau ténébreux j'aurai dû en avoir conscience mais que voulez-vous, je préfére continuer à l'imaginer avec des cheveux bleus bicolore. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	6. Brooklyn !

**Série : **Beyblade

**Titre :** Dictionnaire de l'amour

**Genre :**Mini One-Shot (donc petit délire personnel qui est normalement court)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Retourne pleurer dans son coin)

**Résumé :**Imaginons qu'il existe un dictionnaire pour comprendre le comportement de Kai et que par le plus grand des "hasard", il tombait entre les mains du principal concerné, j'ai nommé : Tyson !

**Note : **Les pensées de Ray sont en mode normal. **Les paroles sont en gras**.

**Quoi ! Non vous ne rêvez pas voilà la suite en avance ! **

**Ce chapitre sera avec le point de vu de Ray !**

**Amusez-vous bien à le lire !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : "Brooklyn !"**

* * *

Par une belle journée d'été où les oiseaux chantaient, où les petits enfants jouaient calmement et où...

Non, en fait cela aurait été trop simple si tout allait bien donc reprenons.

Par une belle journée d'été où l'on pouvait apercevoir Kai, plus connu sous le surnom de Mister Ice, courir comme un dératé après Tyson, où les oiseaux...

Euh... Ais-je bien vu Kai courir après Tyson ?

Non je rêve sûrement. Pourtant...

**« Salut Ray ! »**

Je relève la tête et regarde la personne qui a osé interrompre mes pensées.

**« Salut Brooklyn. Tu vas bien ? »**

Il allait me répondre lorsque Tyson est passé devant nous toujours poursuivi par Kai.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Je n'ai pas pû m'empêcher de le demander après tout, il n'y a pas une heure, il ne pouvait pas rester ensemble dans la même piéce.

**« C'est les hormones. »**

Et voilà, il n'y a pas plus stupide comme réponse.

**« Brooklyn, arrêtes de dire des âneries. **

**- Mais c'est vrai ! T'as déjà vu quelqu'un courir comme ça ?**

**- Oui, à chaque fois que Kai à des envies de meurtre vis-à-vis de Tyson.**** »**

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soi moi le plus mature dans l'équipe ? Ils ne peuvent pas rester tranquille deux minutes ? Tiens... Pendant que j'y pense.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Brooklyn ? »**

Je crois que j'aurais dû me taire. J'aime pas son sourire...sadique ?

**« Max m'a dis que Tyson s'était mis à la lecture alors je suis venu lui apporter un nouveau livre.**

**- Par simple gentillesse ?**

**- Mais oui. Pour qui me prends-tu ?»**

Pour un fou ! Na, je préfére ne pas le lui dire. Changeons de sujet.

**« Et c'est quoi le titre du livre ?**

**- Quelque chose...**

**- Quelque chose ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu peux pas être plus clair ?**

**- Non.**

**- Ok. Cela à un rapport avec le fait que Kai est après Tyson ?**

**- Plus ou moins. »**

Restons calme... Zen... Cool... Tout va bien...

**« Qu'est ce que Tyson a fais ?**** »**

Allez ! Dis-le ! Je sais que tu t'amuses de cette situation...

**« Brooklyn !**

**- Ben... Kai était dans la même piéce que Tyson lorsque je lui ai donné le livre...**

**- Et...**

**- Et Tyson a posé une question.**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Oui. »**

Il m'éxaspère... Non mais c'est vrai, il ne peux pas me répondre directement ?

**« Quelle question ?**

**- Rien. Juste...**

**- Juste ?**

**- Ce qu'était un éjaculateur précoce. **

**- TU N'AS PAS OSE ?!!**

**- Ben pas la peine de s'énervé. Il faut bien qu'il apprenne ce genre de chose. Ce qui est dommage c'est que Kai veux brûler le livre maintenant. **

**- TYSON ! JETTES CE LIVRE IMMEDIATEMENT !! T'ES TROP JEUNE !!! BROOKLYN SI JE T'ATTRAPE T'ES UN HOMME MORT !!!**

**- Mais Ray...**

**- PAS DE MAIS ! SORS D'ICI !! »**

* * *

Fin

**J'aime bien Brooklyn et ses idées de cadeau par contre, je vous laisse deviner de quoi traiter le livre ^__^**

**Bye**


	7. Méchants

**Série :**Beyblade

**Titre : **Dictionnaire de l'amour

**Genre :**Mini One-Shot (donc petit délire personnel qui est normalement court)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Retourne pleurer dans son coin)

**Résumé**: Imaginons qu'il existe un dictionnaire pour comprendre le comportement de Kai et que par le plus grand des "hasard", il tombait entre les mains du principal concerné, j'ai nommé : Tyson !

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: "Méchants"**

* * *

"Ray..."

"Non."

"Mais Ra..."

"NON !"

"Méchant. Kai ?"

"Non."

"Mais..."

"Tyson, pour la dernière fois c'est non."

"C'est injuste !! Ce sont mes livres !"

"T'es trop jeune pour les lire. Et c'est pas la peine de bouder."

"Si c'est pas de la lecture pour moi, ce n'est pas de la lecture pour vous aussi !"

"Le jour où tu deviendras aussi mature que nous, nous te les rendrons."

"Méchants !"

"C'est pour ton bien."

"Tu nous remercieras plus tard."

"Pffff... J'accepte si vous répondez à ma question."

"Quel question ?"

"Ray, ne rentres pas dans son jeu !!"

"Calmes-toi Kai. Et puis ça peu pas être pire que ses questions habituelles."

"A tes risques et périls."

"Vas-y, Tyson."

"Ok... C'est quoi le 'french kiss' ?"

"Heu... Une autre question serait possible ?"

"Non."

"Ben, un 'french kiss' c'est... Kai ?"

"Débroules-toi tout seul Ray."

"Lâcheur. Le 'french kiss' c'est un bisou avec la langue."

"Mais c'est impossible ! Et puis c'est dégoutant. Une langue !"

"Calmes-toi, Tyson. C'est possible."

"Alors je veux une démonstration."

* * *

"Pourquoi tu boudes, Tyson ?"

"Max ! Ray et Kai sont méchants avec moi depuis ce matin ! Et en plus, Kai saigne du nez à chaque fois qu'il croise Ray et Ray, il est tout rouge ! Et le pire, c'est qu'ils ne veulent plus me parler alors que c'est eux qui m'empêchent de lire mes livres ! C'est injuste !! C'est moi qui devrait être en colère contre eux !"

* * *

**Fin**

A bientôt pour un prochain épisode !

**Ps : Selon la volonté de Kai il m'est impossible de offrir un exemplaire des deux livres de tyson -snif- mais je suis sûr que Brooklyn se fera une joie de vous aider à les trouver. ^___^**


	8. QCM Interactif

**Série :**Beyblade

**Titre : **Dictionnaire de l'amour

**Genre :**Mini One-Shot (donc petit délire personnel qui est normalement court)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Retourne pleurer dans son coin)

**Résumé**: Imaginons qu'il existe un dictionnaire pour comprendre le comportement de Kai et que par le plus grand des "hasard", il tombait entre les mains du principal concerné, j'ai nommé : Tyson !

**Désolée pour ce si long retard, voilà la suite et surtout merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : QCM Interactif**

* * *

Un nouveau jour venait de se lever chez la famille Kinomya et seul le gazouillement des oiseaux se faisaient entendre.

C'était calme. Trop calme...

**- Je m'ennuie. **Déclara paresseusement Tyson. **Je veux mon livre !!**

**- Même pas en rêve, tu restes tranquille.**Répondi Ray en finissant de faire la vaisselle.

Boudant, Tyson se releva et sortit de la cuisine. Lançant un simple "Je vais me promener" comme explication.

Après une demi-heure à maudire le soudain intêret de Kai et de Ray sur ses divertissement et en particulier avec son dictionnaire qui n'avait fais de mal à personne.

C'était un vrai scandale !

**- Hello Tyson !**

**- Salut Hillary, tues venue passer la journée en notre compagnie ?**

**- Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je suis venue t'apporter ceci. C'est de la part de Brooklyn.**

Tyson ouvrit l'enveloppe tendue par Hillary et sauta de joie en lisant son contenu.

**- Alors heureux ?**

**- Trop ! C'est la version de poche du dictionnaire que tu m'avais laissé !**

Sans plus attendre il se précipita à l'intérieur de sa demeure, sous le regard amusé de la jeune fille, et ouvrit le livre comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet sacré.

Son regard parcouru quelques pages avant de finalement s'arrêter sur celle traitant d'un QCM. Il lu le chapitre d'une traite avant d'aller chercher une feuille pour noter les réponses.

En passant devant le salon, il croisa le regard de son cobaye préféré.

**- Kai !!**

**- Ferme-la ! J'essaye de rattraper ma nuit.**

**- Ah bon ? Mais alors... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au lieu de dormir hier soir ?**

**- J'étais avec Ray... NON !!! On discutait juste !!**

**- Mais je n'ai encore rien dis.**

**- Justement. Bon, tu me veux quoi ?**

**- Que tu répondes à mes questions.**

**- Pourquoi moi ?**

**- Ben parce que tu es là.**

**- Ok mais après tu disparais en silence jusqu'à la fin de la journée.**

**- Moui ! Alors commençons.**

**- Hum... **

**- _Quel est le nom de la personne que tu détestes ?_**

**- Idiot, c'est toi.**

_**- Quelle est ta couleur préféré ?**_

**- Le bleu. Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. J'aime autant le rouge que le bleu.**

_**- Que voudrais-tu faire ?**_

**- Dormir et rêver.**

_**- Où ?**_

**- T'es un abruti ou tu le fais exprès ? Où voudrais-tu que je dorme sinon dans mon lit.**

Mais Tyson ne releva pas l'ironie de son capitaine afin de lire la phrase formée par les réponses :

**

* * *

**

**Mini QCM Interactif** : Le bleu (couleur préféré) de tes yeux me font rêver (activité) dans mon lit. (lieu)

* * *

**- PERVERS !! **s'écria Tyson avant de quitter le salon laissant derrière lui sa feuille.

Poussé par la curiosité du à la réaction excéssive de Tyson, Kai ramassa le bout de papier et le lu avant de finalement se figé, le teint blême.

C'est vraiment fou le pouvoir qu'a une simple phrase.

Lorsque Ray passa dans les parages, Kai l'intercepta puis déclara comme s'il annonçait l'apocalypse :

**- Tyson recommence avec son bouquin.**

**

* * *

**

A bientôt !

Avouons que sans Brooklyn l'ambiance au sein des BladeBreackers serait bien morne. XD


	9. La chasse est ouverte !

**Série :**Beyblade

**Titre : **Dictionnaire de l'amour

**Genre : **Mini One-Shot (donc petit délire personnel qui est normalement court)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Retourne pleurer dans son coin)

**Résumé**: Imaginons qu'il existe un dictionnaire pour comprendre le comportement de Kai et que par le plus grand des "hasard", il tombait entre les mains du principal concerné, j'ai nommé : Tyson !

**RAR :**

**Tykai59 :**C'est normal que Kai ne voit rien venir puisqu'il reste persuadé que Tyson ne peut pas agir ainsi volontairement. Le pauvre... Je sens qu'il va avoir la vie dure !

**Kaiylia :** Je sais que les chapitres sont courts (pardon pour cela) mais j'avais préciser que j'écrivais des mini-OS ici. Je ferais des efforts (si j'y arrive) mais ça dépendra de mon inspiration.

**SNT59 :**Grand dieu, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de mort ! Tu peux pas savoir le mal que j'ai à essayer de contrôler Kai et Ray avant qu'une tuerie n'explose.

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'oblige à écrire des suites ! XD**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La chasse est ouverte**

* * *

C'était décidé et rien ne pourrait le faire revenir sur ses positions. Il était dans son bon droit de capitaine et ne faisait que sauver son équipe. Il en était de son devoir car après tout, n'était-il pas l'ainé de l'équipe ?

Max et Tyson étaient trop jeunes pour savoir ce qui était bon pour eux.

De plus, Ray était d'accord avec lui. C'étaient à eux de servir de modèle pour les deux autres.

En y réfléchissant bien, Max n'était pas un problème et il était facile de le gérer du moment que l'on avait les bons arguments et surtout du sucre à porter de mains.

Non, le souci était autre...

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Tyson entame sa crise d'adolescence maintenant ?

Lui ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi insupportable que ne l'était Tyson, mais en même temps qui aurait pu l'être ?

Kai ne pu empêcher un soupir se s'échapper de ses lèvres. Voilà qu'à cause de l'étrange comportement de Tyson il se trouvait là, agenouillé sur le sol de la chambre de Tyson , à la recherche du moindre objet compromettant pour ses nerfs.

Essayant tant bien que mal de se motiver quant à cette recherche, il sentit sous le lit un étrange objet trop gros pour être un stylo et trop petit pour être un simple bâton. Curieux et pensant avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il recherchait, il l'attrapa et le tira d'un seul coup hors de la poussière accumulé du dessous du lit.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Tyson pour surgir dans la pièce et s'arrêter, figé devant son capitaine.

**« Je peux tout t'expliquer...**

**- Je le savais !**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... »**

Kai s'apprêta à lui donner une excuse quant à la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans sa chambre lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire de trois kilomètres qui déformait le visage de Tyson.

**« Je le savais que t'étais une drag-queen ! »**

Dire que le monde de Kai venait de s'effondrer sous ses pieds était un euphémisme à ce moment là.

Il était complètement sidéré.

Comment l'autre idiot avait-il pu ne serais-se qu'imaginer une telle absurdité ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Tyson quitter la pièce et Hillary le remplacer quelques minutes après. Pourtant il entendit très bien ce qu'elle lui dit.

**« Kai, pourquoi gardes-tu mon rouge à lèvres dans ta main ?**

**- Ton... Rouge à lèvres...**

**- Ben oui, je l'avais fais tomber et avec tout le fouillis présent dans la chambre de Tyson, j'avais préféré en acheter un autre. Merci de me l'avoir récupéré ! »**

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'à chaque fois ça tombait sur lui ?

Il était maudit, c'est sûr !

**

* * *

**

**A bientôt !**

Je vous jure qu'avant l'idée du rouge à lèvres je voyais autre chose de plus... enfin vous comprennez **(ça commence par go** et je n'en dirais pas plus)** Brooklyn laisses mon clavier tranquille ! Enfin bon le rouge à lèvres était la meilleure solution pour moi (**dommage, moi j'aurais aimé un...)** Brooklyn !!! **(mais j'ai encore rien dis !)**


End file.
